greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rod12
merry xmas man, we got a pretty sweet present of two new wikis! Doomlurker 19:23, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Clarify with me which templates and i will have them up tonight. Doomlurker 17:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) View this template You are starting a brand new article. * Check out ' ' for more information on how to edit wiki pages. * Don't forget to categorize articles by adding Category:Name to the bottom of the page! A list of categories can be found on . Should all work just copy the code over to MediaWiki:Newarticletext as always. Any editing at Wonder Woman would be good, nice work on the Vixen page! With the GLC, RLC and Sinestro templates they are basically character templates but for members from those corps and the character template is for characters who arent members of a corps. Do you want a template for the Green Lantern Corps, Red Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps? if yes what do you want on them? Oh and by the way if you use the Corps templates you don't need to add the category unless its extra to the --- Corps Members category. And finally you can delete Category:Sinestro Corps Corps Members Doomlurker 17:36, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I will make a guardian of the universe template as well and so the corps templates are basically team templates right? Dunno when i'll make em but it will be soon. Oh and for now i think we need to go through all 280 pages and check them cos the ones i went through earlier needed templates and stuff added to them. Doomlurker 20:23, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The former guardians is up to you i can either put the guardian's template or the Blue Lantern Corps when its made. The Corps templates will either be made tonight or later this week. Doomlurker 20:52, 29 December 2008 (UTC) What do you think of the template? i didnt think blue and green would work but i like it. Its blue like the guardians but green like their glow. I've put it onto Sayd and Ganthet. Doomlurker 21:27, 29 December 2008 (UTC) |style="background-color:#ddddee;border:2px outset #9999bb;text-align:center;padding:2px 5px"| action=edit&preload=Template:Newpage_GuardianoftheUniverse}} Guardian of the Universe add it before the last |}. If the buttons get too squished we may need to move them around abit Doomlurker 23:08, 29 December 2008 (UTC) How about putting this image somewhere? I'm making the corps temps as i speak. Doomlurker 23:13, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Check Green Lantern Corps I created the GLCorps template, you don't need a tab for that cos it is designed for only one page. I'm making the red lantern one now then i'll make the Sinestro. Doomlurker 23:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) I've done all the current Corps templates. Gonna do some work on other wikis for now or maybe help out here i'm not sure yet. Doomlurker 00:02, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Made Red Lantern Corps Object template. Check it out on Red Lantern Power Ring, Red Lantern Power Battery and Red Lantern Central Power Battery. I will make one for sinestro corps soon but make the pages and i will add it to them. Doomlurker 15:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) For the Sinestro corps objects use the object template then put Sinestro after Infobox so it reads Infobox Sinestro Object. I'm gonna work on the Guardians of the Universe pages while you do Sinestro corps. Well thats all for now. Doomlurker 20:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I put an image for the Qwardian Power Battery its not that great but it was the best i could find. Doomlurker 22:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Guardians of the Universe I just sorted out Lianna but i don't like the image in the infobox but i couldnt find a better one which was annoying but it is pretty much complete. I am just going through named members and creating pages for them at the moment. Doomlurker 23:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardians_of_the_Universe#Guardians_known_by_name http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sodam_Yat#Modern_introduction The end of this paragraph http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Stewart_(comics)#Green_Lantern:_Mosaic I found this pretty interesting too. But apparently they were Guardians! Doomlurker 23:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Happy new year mate I will make/edit a Krona page later. Im goin to put a guardian template for now on his page though. Doomlurker 15:00, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I made a Dawlakispokpok page and found a better picture of Lianna. Am working on a few more Guardians at the moment. Doomlurker 19:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I uploaded that new image over the old one so you cant move it and dont need to delete it. By the way i added one more former sinestro corps member who was killed by the red lantern of sector wotever it is. I will make the page for you cos i know where the info is on him. Doomlurker 20:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I use comicvine which is where the new lianna image came from. Doomlurker 21:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I cant actually edit now but just do what you suggested but make the Mongul I and II pages first then make Mongul a disambig page. Doomlurker 02:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Black Lantern Corps I'm gonna work on Black Lantern corps cos it only needs about 4 articles i have made a black lantern object template which i put on the already created Black Lantern Power Battery page. I may also make a Guardians of the Universe template like the corps ones for the guardians of the universe page. Doomlurker 16:48, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Well the Anti-Monitor isnt a member he is just trapped in the Central Power battery but i am gonna make a template for Black Lantern Corps members because Black Hand will need a template as he is the only named member - the rest are reanimated corpses.So i will make Template:Infobox Guardians of the Universe, Template:Infobox Black Lantern Corps and one for the Black Lantern Corps page for when i make it. Doomlurker 17:58, 2 January 2009 (UTC) As far as I know there is only one page i need to make which is Black Hand but its like what you said i have read one place that he is definately a black lantern then another says the only link is the symbol so i dunno. As for sinestro corps if they are categorised under sinestro corps it doesnt matter too much. We probably should add the new ones you found but that can wait. I dunno when i'll be able to make the Black Hand page. You could always make it and i will add a template later seeing as you've finished sinestro corps. the only reason i havent made it yet is because im doing some college work but i dont mind doing it later if you dont want to do it. Doomlurker 21:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I've put the Guardians template up but i really need to get this work done so cant fill it in properly at the moment. Sorry, Doomlurker 21:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC) With Black Hand should we categorise him as a villain as well? cos he was an enemy before becoming a black lantern. Doomlurker 23:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Template stuff Put this on the page Check all the Blue Lantern Corps pages and Sayd and Ganthet. Doomlurker 17:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC)